Short Sorcerer Scenes
by Umi Pryde
Summary: Various scenes and moments that most certainly didn't happen in the HP world, though some very well could have.
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all Harry Potter characters are copyrights of J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

This is just a bunch of scenes, that are fun to think about, but not meant for anything else than that.

Jan-2009 update: chapter has been edited with a different scene order, scene titles, and 1 completely new scene.

* * *

**-1- Young Harry**

Little Harry poked his small head out from his cupboard under the stairs. He could hear Aunt Petunia putting the clean dishes away, and he didn't want to be forced to help her. Last time, he had dropped a teacup without meaning too, and he was grounded and had to spend two days in the cupboard except for scheduled bathroom breaks and meals. He didn't want to do that again anytime soon. He quickly hopped out of his room and into the living room where Uncle Vernon sat reading the paper while the television discussed the weather forecast.

"Um...Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked softly, taking small baby steps up to him. Uncle Vernon made a mumbly grunt sound to show he was listening. Harry took the book he had been hiding behind his back and held it out to his Uncle

"Would you please read me a bedtime story?" Harry asked softly, eyes gleaming.

**-2- ****The Functional Gift**

"Here you go dear the kids sent you this, and look! Hermione and Harry sent you gifts as well, what dears." Mrs. Weasley said to her husband Arthur handing him several parcels that came by owl post. It was the morning after everyone returned from the short holiday break in which Arthur had spent the majority of it recovering from the snake bites.

"That was awfully nice of them," he replied opening the one from his kids first. It was a small basket full of his favorite kinds of candy plus some fun extras obviously snuck in by Fred and George, which he decided not to show his wife."

"Remind me to send them a thank-you-owl." Molly said as she pulled out her knitting supplies.

"Now let's see what we have here," Arthur said as he began to open the present signed by Hermione and Harry.

"I'm glad Ron found friends in those two, they really are nice children, and so thoughtful. Hermione was offering to help me out every second she was here, dear girl."

"My goodness!" Arthur exclaimed as he got his first look as to what was in the box.

"What is it dear?" Molly asked looking at him, curious to know what they had given him. Arthur turned the box so she could see for herself.

"Rubber Ducks! It looks like they bought me a whole set too! Just look at them and all their odd colors!"

"One of them has horns," Molly observed slightly startled.

"Yes, yes, and the one behind it has round glasses. It's curious, I didn't know muggles gave animals eye-wear."

**-3- It Has Begun**

"Pallywaddaledooda" Sirius yawned to the Fat Lady who opened up her frame and let him and the other Gryffindor students into the common room. Sirius, James, Lupin, and Peter all made their way to the table under the window and pushed chairs together so they could all sit comfortably. They started to empty their bags and made piles of their homework.

"Woah, am I imagining things?" one third-year asked some of the older kids who were standing, staring with him in disbelief of the Mauraders' actions. Lily Evans pushed through the crowd.

"What's going on?" She asked. A few of the students pointed at the confusing sight. Lily couldn't believe her eyes, James and his friends, the pranksters of the school who never cared for finishing their homework because it meant they could rank up more detentions, were sitting at a table together with their books open and working on their assignments.

"Guess there's no point in doing our homework tonight." a fourth year said relaxing on one of the sofas. Lily looked at him confused.

"Why's that?" she asked him. The boy returned her gaze and gave her a slight smirk.

"Cuz, if the marauders want to do homework it means the apocalypse has already begun."

**-4- The Welcome that Never Was**

"The first years are here, the first years are here!" Peeves shouted flying full speed over the heads of everyone seated in the dining hall. He zoomed around the room and then left to greet the new students. The first years piled out of their boats and stood awkwardly in a group waiting to be told by McGonagall that they could join everyone in the Great Hall to be 'sorted'.

Peeves suddenly appeared above them, some backed away wearily, others looked on in awe.

"Welcome wittle firsties, I'm Peeves, Welcome to Hogwarts!" He shouted showering the kids with flower petals and glitter causing the students below to dance and laugh around with him.

**-5- Rogue Rogue**

"What the newt? I think there's something wrong with one of the bludgers!" Ron said to Hermione in the stands as he observed the game through binoculars.

"Let me look," Hermione demanded grabbing them out of his hands.

"You're right it just keeps following Harry around! It isn't even coming close to anyone else!"

"Bloody Hell, that was close!" Ron observed, he didn't need the binoculars to see how the bludger had come from underneath and almost hit the bottom of the broom, if not for Harry's quick maneuvering to the left he would have been pitched up into the air and off his broom.

"This is insane! Why doesn't he stop the game?" she asked grabbing Ron's arm and squeezing as they watched Harry plunge after the snitch with the bludger chasing right behind him. Harry reached and grabbed the snitch, just as the bludger made contact with the back of his broom forcing him to heave off it and roll down to the ground, the bludger following his path.

The whistle sounded and Gryffindor's win was announced as Ron and Hermione jumped up from their seats and ran down to the field to check on Harry.

"Harry! are you alright, that bludger practically killed you!" Ron shouted as he and Hermione ran toward their friend. Harry had already released the snitch but he was still laying on the ground curled into a ball his broom a few feet away on the ground. Harry rolled over to face them.

"Awe, it likes me" he said excitedly smiling as he held the bludger in his arms holding it like it was a cuddly teddy-bear.

**-6- Moody's Wand Advice**

"Well that went better than planned," Sirius remarked has he walked out of the green fireplace following James, Remus, Peter, and Mad-Eye Moody into the Order Headquarters. They had just returned from an escape evacuation at the Mc'lour's Manor, who had been known targets of Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

"Yes, I think they'll be safe for awhile," Moody commented, relaxing near the cabinet with a glass of freshly opened brandy. "Don't put your wand in your pocket you num-skull!" He suddenly shouted at James who had been in the process of putting his wand away so he could get drinks for himself and Sirius. James jumped startled by Moody's outburst and looked at Sirius quickly whose face mirrored his own with raised eyebrows and bulging, curious eyes. Sirius pulled his feet down from the table and sat up on the edge of his chair.

"Why not?" he asked, genuienly curious. By this time Peter and Remus had strolled into the room from the kitchen and were obviously curious about the comment themselves having heard Moody from the other room.

"Place your wand in an unsafe place like a back pocket is a mistake only the severely stupid do or those just wishing to bring harm to themselves," Moody replied seriously. The marauders exchanged a look around the room and then all their eyes went to Mad-Eye.

"How so?" Remus asked for all of them.

"You'll end up with half your buttocks removed or some other unfortunate and uncomfortable curse."

Sirius and James exchanged knowing looks, each biting the inside of their bottom lip before they couldn't contain themselves anymore and burst out into laughter. Remus coughed into his hands and Peter looked around the room cluelessly. Moody jumped up from where he sat defensively, knowing they were laughing at him.

"What? What's so funny?!" He shouted at them. Remus leaned down to his left behind Mad-Eye.

"We're sorry Moody," James began between breaths and laughing spasms.

"It's just, how could you possiably know that unless you're speaking from experience," Sirius finished unable to meet Mad-Eye eyes.

"Well at least he seems to have healed up nicely, but it does explain the square shape to him." Remus replied with a smirk.

**-7- Ron was Right?**

"I can't believe how well we did on that Divination assignment," Ron joked with Harry as they made their way up the grand staircase.

"Seems a bit odd though, you'd expect a seer to sense when assignments are done seven minutes before the class starts." Harry replied laughing.

"Out of the way!" "Move it! Coming through!" Fred and George shouted at the students in their way as they ran down the stairs. They seemed to be in a hurry as they shoved people to the side and skipped several steps at a time.

"Hey Fred, George, what's going on?" Ron asked at the same time Harry asked "Where are guys going to in such a hurry?"

Fred and George seemed a little annoyed that they had to stop and chat.

"We're looking for Percy," Fred replied. "You haven't seen him recently have you?" George asked.

Harry and Ron exchanged at glance and shook their heads.

"So what are you looking for Percy for?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Oh we just thought it would be a good idea to ask him to look at our newest prank plans and get his advice on them." Fred replied.

"Percy knows everything, he's the only one we can ask," George added over his shoulder as Fred and George started down the stairs again shouting at the people in their way and adding the occasional shout out for their older brother.

"That was a little odd, you don't think they were serious do you?" Harry asked Ron after a moment of them standing and watching the twins's descent in stunned silence. Ron shrugged and then jerked like he was suddenly struck with lightening. He dropped down and began rummaging through his bag. He pulled out a piece of parchment then stood up and held it between him and Harry.

Harry observed the parchment, recognizing that it was the Divination homework they had quickly made-up and turned in at the begining of class and had been given back on their way out.

"What am I suppose to look at?" he asked Ron not feeling up to reading Ron's scrowlings all the way through.

"Look at number eight of today's predictions," Ron told him rustling the paper. He seemed to be in awe of whatever it was and it only perked Harry's curiosity so he went ahead and read it aloud.

"Today, due to the powerful and rare triangular alignment of Uranus, Mars, and Earth, my brothers Fred and George will seek the advice of our older brother and offer him respect where they normally wouldn't"

"Kinda specific for a made up prediction," he commented giving Ron a side glace with his eyes.

"Hey if you're gonna lie, you might as well be specific. What I want to know is how did I know it was going to happen?!" Ron replied looking just as clueless as Harry. Harry just shrugged and took another look at the parchment.

Harry wasn't surprised that it was the only prediction marked wrong.

**-8- Roar from the Stands**

It was a beautiful morning. Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch players walked out of the locker room and onto the field with the Slytherin team, their brooms all in hand. They waited for the whistle and then mounted their brooms and kicked off. For Harry this was the most thrilling moment, next to the snitch chase. Harry stopped as soon as he was high enough. He closed his eyes for a moment and just let the breeze brush his face.

He opened his eyes just in time to she their first goal against Slytherin made. Suddenly a huge beastly roar filled the air scaring everyone. Some lost control of their brooms from pitching upwards too quickly, others teetered from side to side trying to keep balanced. Without a word to one another all the players from both teams made their way to the ground. Before Harry landed he already spotted the games ref., Snape, heading out toward the players. He blew his whistle to signal an official pause of the game.

"Why have you all stopped playing?" he demanded.

"We weren't sure what was going on," a fellow Gryffindor player replied.

"Yeah, that monstrous sound scared me so much I almost fell off me broom," a Slytherin player answered.

"Yeah, me too!" someone else shouted.

"I almost fell off too." someone muttered not wanting to be left out.

"What are you talking about, there is no monster around-" Snape snapped at them.

"But then what made that huge roar?" Harry asked cutting him off. Snape looked at him coldly.

"Apparently that lion hat creation of Miss Lovegood's has become a huge hit among your fellow schoolmates."

Harry joined the other Quidditch players and looked up at the stadium seats where all the students were seated, and sure enough many of them were sporting the Gryffindor Lion atop their heads.

**-9-Coming Out of the Closet**

It was hours after taking bites from the cupcakes Hermione had placed sleeping drought in before Crabbe and Goyle began to wake up. They were surprised to find themselves stuffed into a cleaning closet together. Goyle opened the door and they tripped over the other trying to get out at the same time. They had a funny feeling, like they had just awoken from sleeping several days. It was a good, but funny feeling, and they couldn't even remember how they had gotten into the closet, let alone what they had been doing before hand. It was all a bit much for their minds to handle so they decided to go find Draco.

They ran into him just as they finished coming down the grand staircase.

"There you two are. Finally!" Draco shouted to them as they approached one another.

"Hi Draco." Crabbe said sleepily. Goyle just yawned and waved. Draco looked at each of the curiously.

"Where have you two been, you look like you spent all morning in a broom closet or something." Malfoy's words replayed themselves in his head and he quickly raised his hand in front of his face to keep them quiet. "Never mind, I don't need to know. Let's just go get some lunch." Draco then turned swiftly on his heels and began to march toward the Great Hall.

Crabbe and Goyle looked sideways at one another, completely oblivious to Draco's sudden epiphany and shrugged. They quickly ran to catch up with Draco, each feeling like they hadn't eaten in days.

**-10-** **Glittering Gargoyles**

"That was a boring lesson." Sirius yawned behind his hand as he and the other Marauders walked up the stairs towards the Fat Lady's Portrait.

"When have you ever paid attention long enough during one to enjoy it Padfoot?" Remus remarked from the rear of the group. Sirius turned back towards him with a scowl as James began snickering beside him.

"Hey guys, what's the new password for this week?" Peter asked once he reached the portrait.

"You're kidding, you forgot it already Wormtail," Sirius scoffed and shook his head in disappointment. James elbowed him in his side and stepped forward next to Peter, placing his hand on his back.

"Glittering Gargoyles," James proclaimed and with a smile and a wink towards James, which slightly disturbed the Marauders, the Fat Lady's Portrait swung open.

"Odd thing, this new password, don't you think?" Peter asked as they walked through the portrait hole into the common room.

"No." Sirius and James replied flatly at the same time Remus replied "How so?"

"Don't encourage him Moony," Sirius whined.

"Well," Peter began, ignoring Sirius, "It's just aren't gargoyles suppose to be scary things, warn and ward people off from where they're perched?"

Remus nodded. James sighed and rubbed his nose just above where his glasses rested. Sirius just stayed focused on the path in front of him as they headed up to their dormitory.

"So if that's true," Peter went on, not picking up on the others disinterest, "Then why would one make them glitter, or put glitter on them?"

"Does it matter?" James asked confused as he took a few strides up in front of the others to reach the door first.

"I don't know Wormtail," Sirius voiced with a slight growl, his irritation of the current topic clearly coming through to everyone but Peter.

"It's just odd, don't you think?"

"What is Wormtail?" Remus asked as James cast _alohamora _on the door. The four of them liked their privacy, for various reasons, none of which would hold up if McGonagall found out they magically lock their door when they leave.

Sirius bluntly blurted, "It's just a password."

"Yes but, to make a gargoyle glitter just seems odd to me. It isn't odd to any of you?"

"No Peter." the other three responded in unison.

"But gargoyles are suppose to be scary, and making them glitter, well what's so scary about that? They'll sparkle when you look at them. Glittering things always make me smile. Not that I'm saying I wouldn't like to see a glittering gargoyle, because I'm sure I would. Real ones creep me out and I always feel like they're watching me, waiting for the perfect moment to strike-"

Peter was cut off by a huge scarlet sheet covered pillow smacking into his face.

"Oh shut it Wormtail!" Sirius yelled from his bed. He promptly closed his curtains and then suddenly the pillow rose up and flew through their gap and out of sight.

Peter crossed his arms and plopped down on his own bed and silently fumed. "_Hrmph_."

* * *

I dedicate this story to my dear friend Matelia-legwll, who has found out I'm easily distracted with bunnies and prompt thoughts or questions.

So because of the volume of plot with a few scenes I felt editing this story of scenes would be a good idea. I have removed the two "continuing" scenes and will be reposting them as their own stories. In the meanwhile just know that some of the scene orders of the old chapters will change, no scene will be lost, but new ones will be added as I update the chapters.

Thanks for reading! I'm always up for suggestions so feel free to review or message me. - umi


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all Harry Potter characters are copyrights of J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them for some fun. The Actual Quibbler article was written by J.K. Rowling, not me.

This is just a bunch of scenes, that are fun to think about, but not meant for anything else than that.

Jan-2009 update: chapter has been edited with a different scene order, scene titles, and 1 completely new scene.

* * *

**-11- Brazil Boa Bulletin**

Harry made his way down the stairs as silently as possible. He knew the Weasleys were planning on sending a post about the Qudditch World Cup and their plans to pick him up so he was determined to be on his best behavior. And for his Aunt and Uncle, that meant staying quiet, out of the way and not complaining about house hold chores when asked to do them. Lately, since his going to Hogwarts, not much was expected of Harry. He took advantage of that usually, but now he was helping out in the kitchen more and being sure to always pick up the mail and leave it on the table for his Uncle. They didn't say any words of thanks, but Harry knew they didn't mind his actions in the least.

Harry walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of orange juice while he started brewing his Uncle's coffee. Then he pulled out a carton of eggs and began to cook them in a skillet. As Harry began cooking the bacon he heard his Uncle's familiar thumping footsteps come down the stairs. A moment latter he walked in the room and turned on the television to the local news channel. He didn't even glance in Harry's direction, he just sat down and picked up the newspaper and waited for his breakfast to be placed down in front of him. Harry didn't mind, it would be harder for him to keep calm if they were in complete silence.

"It was reportedly found late last night while the cargo containers were being unloaded in port. It apparently gave the workers an aweful fright," a newsbroadcaster said, "It was caught and restrained quickly. The authority's were notified and a local scientist that worked at the zoo found that the snake in fact had an internal identification chip which properly identified the boa constrictor as one belonging to the London Zoo, one that went mysteriously missing three years ago."

Harry stopped cooking the bacon and looked at the TV over his shoulder. He couldn't believe his ears. Surely, he thought, it couldn't be the boa that had talked to him when he had gone with his family to the zoo for Dudley's birthday and had escaped after he had accidentally magiced his cousin behind the glass of its enclosure. It just couldn't be, but then again, stranger things had happened to Harry. He caught a glance from Uncle Vernon who was staring at Harry with the same disbelief that he knew was own his own face.

"The Brazilian authorities are working with the Zoo to safely send the boa back to its proper home."

Harry served his Uncle his plate of scrambled eggs and bacon with a mug of coffee and then left, laughing all the way back up to his room.

**-12- The Unexpected Invite**

"You're going to ask Hermione to the dance right?" Harry asked Ron at lunch. He remembered how his friend had acted the year before with the Yule Ball when he had found out she was asked out by someone else.

"Why Krum's not around, what's the rush, who else is gonna ask her?" Ron responded quickly seeing Hermione heading over. He nudged Harry to be sure he saw her and didn't continue the conversation while she was around. Harry couldn't help but notice she seemed distressed about something.

Hermione slammed her stuff down on the table in front of them and then turned around sharply.

"Why do you keep following me around!?" she shouted at someone behind her, the boys couldn't see who from where they sat. "What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione added practically growling at the Slytherin.

"Ayewazzwundering-" Draco began mumbling staring directly at his feet. Ron had stopped eating and both he and Harry were leaning to one side so they could see around Hermione and see what was going on. Draco's face was beet red, and getting brighter.

"Speak up!" Hermione demanded tapping her foot impatiently at him with her hands on her hips.

"I-ugh-I..." Draco looked up at her, desperately trying to get his month to say what was his brain was thinking.

"What?!"

"I WAS WONDERING IF YOU WOULD BE MY DATE TO THE DANCE!" Draco shouted at her taking Hermione, Harry, Ron, and pretty much the entire great hall by surprise. Draco stood stiffly, but it was clear to Harry he wanted to run away. He stole a side-ways glance at Ron who seemed horrified. Harry didn't blame him.

"I-ugh-" Hermione stuttered, trying to get a grasp on her own words. "I guess so, it's not like anyone else has asked me."

"Good, I'll meet you at the foot of the grand staircase." Draco responded immediately then turned and ran out of the room.

"What the newt?" Harry heard one the Weasley twins whisper a few feet down from the table. The entire room was staring at Hermione. Except for Harry, his gaze was still on Ron, whose mouth was now gaping open. Ron finally seemed to snap out of his daze just as Hermione slowly turned and sat down across from them, her face coming dangerously close to the shade Malfoy's had been only a moment ago. Harry looked from Hermione to Ron and then back again several times.

"Have you gone bonkers on us, what the hell are you thinking saying yes to a guy like that," Ron finally spoke up. Hermione glared at him. Harry silently agreed with him, but he didn't think that it was the best way for Ron to address the situation either.

"I can say yes to anyone I want Ron. What do you care anyways?" she demanded.

Harry's eyes widened so much his eyebrows were hidden by his hair. Ron leaned back with a gasp of shock. Before Ron could recover enough to respond Harry grabbed his bag and got up, keeping his eyes on the door.

"I've got to go." He said awkwardly, not really caring. He remembered how the two of them had acted towards one another last year, and he wanted to avoid being caught in the middle for as long as he could.

**-13- Luna's Request**

While everyone else eagerly packed their belongings for the summer break, one dreamy eyed third year made her way down towards Hagrid's Hut. She knocked on the wooden door softly.

"Oh, hello Ms. Lovegood,"

"Hi Headmaster," Luna replied in her sing-song voice.

"Come to bid Hagrid farewell then, well I shalln't keep you any longer, Good day and Good Summer." Dumbledore said with a wink as he let himself out and gestured for her to go in.

"Thank you," she said as he passed her. She turned her attentions to the huge black dog that greeted her upon her entry.

"Dear Fang, find any slashkilters yet?" she asked him as she scratched him on his head between his ears. Fang wagged his tail and slobbered excitedly, enjoying the attention.

"Oh, Hullo little Luna, what brings ya here, shouldn'tcha be backin fer home now?"

"I just finished putting up my fliers, everything should be back before supper, so I'll pack then." Luna replied as Hagrid offered her some tea and cookies. She accepted politely and sat in a chair with Fang by her side, keeping one hand on his head. Hagrid seemed slightly uncomfortable about her reply, he knew she didn't have many friends at the school and wished she would complain about the other kids taking her stuff so that Dumbledore and the rest of the staff could do something, but he knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't and there was no sense in trying to convince her either.

"So, ugh, did you come here fer sometin?"

"Yes, I wrote home to my father about your blast-ended skrewts,"

"Did you now."

"He was just as fascinated about them as I was when you first showed them to our class."

"Nutin too surprisin there."

"Well he said it was okay, so I want to ask you if any are still alive."

"Why, what for?"

"So I can adopt one. It would give me something interesting to do this summer, taking care of it. I think it would be very good practice for when I find the crumble-horned snorkack."

**-14- A Present for Dudley**

"Harry, I can't believe you dragged us along with you," Ron complained eyeballing the store they were in.

"Really Harry," Hermione agreed drumming her finger over a few random items on the shelf she was standing next to.

"Yes, I need help, I have no clue how to shop for a guy like him," Harry said over his shoulder. He was investigating everything one by one in the store systematically deciding if it was a possibility or not. He wasn't finding many things he wanted to give as gifts which was starting to get on his nerves. "I don't want him to hate me for giving him a gift he doesn't like." Harry added with his voice cracking.

"But Harry, think about it, what has he ever done to deserve a present from you?" Ron said, trying to talk some reason into his friend. "Hermione, help me out."

"What do you want me to say?! If Harry wants to buy his cousin Dudley a birthday present that costs a fortune in hopes to get in his good graces and want to hang with Harry more, who are we to stop him?" she asked Ron sternly.

"You both have lost your minds, you know that right," Ron retorted seriously. Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance and shrugged at him.

"What about this? I know he has nine piggy-banks already but this one is made of gold." Harry asked holding it out for Ron and Hermione to see. Ron covered his eyes, shaking his head and muttering something that sounded a lot like _'bloody hell'_ under his breath.

**-15- ****The Quibbler Article**

Sirius Black sat in a large worn-out velvet upholstered chair in the corner of the old sitting room of 12 Grimwald Place. He didn't have many fond memories of this, his family's house. He had ran away from it at the age of sixteen and never once looked back. Now, he found the irony that this was the only place he could be and be free from detection when it was the last place on this earth he wished to be, next of course, to his prison cell back at Azkaban. Then again, wasn't this just an exchange from one prison for another?

"Sirius Black," Remus strode into the room, breaking Sirius's thoughts. Sirius noted he had a newsmagainze in his hand. He couldn't see the title since Remus had it open with the cover folded back against its self. Remus gave Sirius a quick glance and then began reading out loud. "Sirius, Black as he's painted. Notorious mass murderer _or _innocent singing sensation?"

Sirius gazed up at Lupin like he had gone completely mental and raised an eye brow at the words that had just been uttered by his friend. Remus didn't pause long, he quickly moved on to the rest of the article.

"For fourteen years Sirius Black has been believed guilty of the mass murder of twelve innocent Muggles and one wizard. Black's audacious escape from Azkaban two years ago has led to the widest manhunt ever conducted by the Ministry of Magic. None of us has ever questioned that he deserves to be recaptured and handed back to the Dementors. But does he? Startling new evidence has recently come to light that Sirius Black may not have committed the crimes for which he was sent to Azkaban."

"Come again?" Sirius interrupted, not sure if he heard Lupin correctly. Remus just continued on reading the article.

"In fact, says Doris Purkiss, of 18 Acanthia Way, Little Norton, Black may not even have been present at the killings."

"No, I _was_ there, I just didn't do the killing."

_"What people don't realize is that Sirius Black is a false name,"_says Mrs. Purkiss."

"Excuse me?"

_"The man people believe to be Sirius Black is actually Stubby Boardman, lead singer of the popular singing group the Hob Goblins, who retired from public life after being struck in the ear by a turnip at a concert in Little Norton Church Hall nearly fifteen years ago. I recognised him the moment I saw his picture in the paper."_

"Apparently not."

"_Now, Stubby couldn't possibly have committed those crimes, because on the day in question he happened to be enjoying a romantic candlelit dinner with me. I have written to the Minister for Magic and am expecting him to give Stubby, alias Sirius, a full pardon any day now." _Who would have thought Stubby Boardman would have ever used your name as an alias. Well now, what do you make of that?" Lupin sat down across from Sirius and gave him the largest smirk his face could make.

"I'm sorry, was that a serious question? Do I actually have to respond to that?"

"You didn't find it amusing then?"

"I found it a perfect excuse to actually become a mass murderer, but amusing is far from what that was. Who would even publish such rubbish?"

"Funny you should ask." Lupin tossed the newsmagazine to Sirius. Sirius flipped the pages closed and glanced at the cover.

_"Bloody figures."_ he sighed tossing it into the fire just beside him.

"My apologizes, I thought it might cheer you up, besides it's Christmas."

"Day after Moony," Sirius corrected. He met Remus's gaze and couldn't hold the feelings he had been trying to mask for the past few minutes any longer. His laugh still sounded more bark than chuckle, and it didn't help that he's voice had grown so hoarse over the past few years. It wasn't a haunting laugh like he usually had, it was filled with true mirth.

"Sheer genius. I hope the good ol'boys back at the Ministry got as huge of kick out of that as I did!"

"I just hope they don't go storming up Stubby Boardman's place."

"If they did they'd probably get the address wrong, knowing the Ministry."

"Too true." Remus said conjuring some drinks for himself and Sirius.

"Here's to Stubby Boardman, may he never stop cursing the eardrums of the elderly or producing absurd lyrics that never have to be translated on account of their intangibility."

"Good times," Sirius mused raising his glass with Remus, "And may he reap what he sows for trying to take my name and stain it's fine reputation with his screwed up personality."

The room filled with laughter from the two men. It echoed off the walls and drowned out the sounds of the approaching footsteps. Both men jumped in their seats at the appearance of Arthur Weasley in the doorway.

"Arthur, you're looking better. How do you feel?" Lupin asked him.

"Oh, fine, fine. I'll be in tip-top shape in no time." Arthur replied with a polite head bow to each of the men. "I came to show you what gifts Harry and Hermione sent me." He tipped the box he was holding in his hand so they could see the contents within. "Rubber ducks! can you believe it! And just look how many there are. This one is blue with spots, this one has horns, though Molly's not very fond of it, and this one is wearing glasses. I'm naming that one after Harry. I hear muggles do that, name things like this. I thought it was only proper. This one over here, the purple one with the lips painted on its bill is going to called Hermione, and the rest I'm going to name after my children. Though, I do wish there were two of these horned ones for Fred and George, but I guess the one will do for them both."

The laughter that ensued from both Remus and Sirius was loud enough that it could be heard outside by some very confused muggle pedestrians for the better part of the next hour.

* * *

I dedicate this story to Matelia-legwll, who once again has helped start many of these fun scenes and no doubt will help spawn several more.

Thanks for reading - umi


	3. Chapter III

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all Harry Potter characters are copyrights of J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

I had a request to write something around the punch scene of movie 3 so there are two such scenes in this chapter, which can be read connected or not.

Jan. 2009 Update: the request scenes are still in this chapter, 2 have been moved here, and 1 is completely new.

* * *

**-16- Wizard Poker and Prompt Jokes**

"So what will it be then?" Slughorn prompted the rest of the table placing his bet of chocolate frog cards, 2 Cyprian Youdle and 1 Bridget Wenlock, down.

"Well I see your 2 Cyprian Youdle and add 2 Claudius Ptolemy" Flitwick squeaked flicking his wand at his pile of cards to place his selected bet. Slughorn and Flitwick turned their gaze from the pot in the center of the table to Professor McGonagall whose lips were as firmly pressed together as ever, eyebrows angling down below her glasses, eyes fixed on the playing cards in her hand.

"Come, come now Minerva. Let's have it," Slughorn urged.

"My aren't we anxious. Must be either an extremely good or extremely horrible hand." Flitwick observed nibbling on some pumpkin crisps.

"3 Ignatia Wildsmith and 1 Cliodna"

"Very well then, you've forced my hand my dear woman." Slughorn said with a sigh.

"Hit a nerve did I," Minevra pressed smugly, "Well pardon, but I do believe it's your turn, so, as you say, have at it." Both Flitwick and McGonagall chuckled as Slughorn sifted through his cards to find a proper bet. The teacher's lounge door swung open and Professor Snape walked in, stopping abruptly at the sight of the other three teachers sitting around the round table in the center of the room playing Wizard's Poker, a game that had come into popularity in Hogwarts back when he was student, though Snape had no clue how it had caught on or who had come up with the idea of using spare chocolate frogs to place bets with. He wasn't all that fond of the game, but ever since he became a professor at the school the other professors' had insisted he play it with them. He did his best to avoid it when he could.

"Sorry for the intrusion," he said trying to think of excuse to leave again before he was invited to join in.

"Oh for the love of Lockheart Severus, don't just stand there like some kind of depressed robot, sit down and join us." McGonagall snapped at him pointing her index finger straight down above the seat of the empty chair beside her.

Snape couldn't leave now, he rolled his eyes behind his closed eyelids as he walked over and reluctantly sat down.

"I don't have any cards to bet with," he informed them as he straightened in the chair.

"That's alright, Flitwick has a plethora of them to share," McGonagall replied curtly popping her knuckles as she rested her playing hand face down and folded her hands together in front of them.

"Oh yes, here Severus," Flitwick summoned a large brown rectangular trunk from the floor behind his chair up into the air and over to Snape. "Take whatever you want, I have got more in my office."

"I wasn't aware you had a deep love for chocolate frogs." Snape commented as he began riffling through the trunk for cards to play with.

"I don't, not really, these are all from careless students who leave them just lying around the castle. I have a deal with Filch, who helps me collect them."

"So that's how you have managed such a large collection." Slughorn remarked, clearly impressed. "4 Gifford Ollerton and 2 Queen Maeve" he laid his new bet down.

"I've got 10 complete sets, but I keep my eyes open for the new releases." Flitwick informed him as he set his own bet down of 6 Humphrey Boggart and 3 Merlin.

"Upping the stakes are we, well I have got something to say about that." McGonagall pushed set her bet out. "4 Falco Aesalon, 3 Circe and 1 Gilderoy Lockheart."

Snape raised an eyebrow and observed her out of the corner of his eye as she laid the last card down. Her eyes darted to him and he quickly looked down at the pile of betting cards he was busy stacking up. He hated how she could still make him feel like he was a student of hers instead of a fellow colleague. Slughorn ended up folding and Flitwick ended up winning the hand.

McGonagall collected the playing cards.

"I am dealing you in Severus so you best be ready to play."

"As much as possible given the circumstances," he sighed as she began dealing.

"Oh really Severus, Wizard's Poker is a Hogwarts tradition after all. It's one of the things I have missed in my years away. It was such an enjoyable pastime when we got a break back then, you remember Minerva."

"Severus start the bet." Flitwick spoke up from across the table.

"Oh yes, It made the holidays more interesting, that's certain." McGonagall agreed watching Severus place his bet of 1 Salazar Slytherin and 2 Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah, good ol'Dumbledore," Slughorn mused. "You know just the other day we were playing a few hands of Wizard's Poker and he tried to tell me a joke he'd overheard about a giant, a banshee, or was it a hag, and a unicorn-"

"Leprechaun. A troll, a hag and a leprechaun." McGonagall snapped. "Now place your bet. You should not bother trying to get that joke out of him you know." she said glancing at him over her spectacles.

"Oh, why's that?" Slughorn asked curiously placing his bet of 2 Albus Dumbledore and 2 Heathcote Barbary on top of Severus's cards.

"The man can never finish that joke," Flitwick retorted. McGonagall raised her eyebrows and nodded pointing to Flitwick in agreement.

"_Never?_"

"Not in all the years we've worked here together. That one, or any other." McGonagall replied in a matter of fact voice. Flitwick decided to fold.

"But I have heard Dumbledore tell jokes on numerous occasions." Slughorn protested.

"No, he gives punch lines and ironic statements. Never a prompt joke." Severus corrected.

"That man should never be allowed the chance to give a prompt joke. He never remembers how it ends so you're just left wondering exactly why, for instance, a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun are in a bar together, let alone what they were discussing."

"Then why don't you try and teach him one you all know?"

"That would not work either." Flitwick replied with a sigh, "Twas the masters Black and Potter who tried to teach him that joke and he was never able to pick it up."

"And if you could not learn from them, when they were trying to explain something, well there just is not any hope for you." McGonagall added.

"Ah yes, I remember those two. I will never know what they spent more time on, spending their time in detention or coming up with ways to get it."

"Believe they did their best to keep it as even as possible." Snape commented, glaring ever so slightly from the current topic. He turned to McGonagall. "Will you be placing your bet this century?"

McGonagall jumped in her seat. "Oh my, yes. Here, 3 Paracelsus and 2 Gryffindor."

"Actually it's a funny thing you should bring that up," Minerva said ignoring Snape's clear distaste for the current conversation topic. "It was during one of their detentions that they taught both myself and Flitwick how to play."

"Is that how you learned?, I don't believe you ever mentioned that back when you two began teaching the rest of us professors how to play."

"That's because they made us promise not to tell, they didn't want anyone to know who had invented the game." Flitwick explained. Severus dropped the cards he was about to lay down.

"It was _them_?" he asked. Flitwick nodded the affirmative with a bright smile, picking up some more pumpkin crisps. Snape stood up and stormed out of the room.

"Where did he run off to?" Slughorn asked. McGonagall and Flitwick exchanged glances with smirks on each of their faces.

"To sulk, as usual." McGonagall replied watching as Slughorn turned Snape's hand over for them to see and compare their hands.

"Pity," Slughorn said looking up at the other two, "He would have won too."

**-17- That All You Got**

Hermione pulled Harry down beside her just in time. They shrank themselves down and hid in the shadows of the trees behind the large rocks and watched the scene before them.

"That's us." Harry whispered. The whole 'time-traveling' thing still hadn't completely sunk in yet. Hermione just rolled her eyes at him.

Sure enough, Hermione, Harry, and Ron were standing together in front of Draco Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle beside and behind him. Harry remembered they had come up behind them on their way to Hagrid's Hut and overheard Malfoy talking about wanting to watch the execution of Buckbeak and how he had asked his father to see if he could keep the head as a souvenir.

Hermione was facing off with Draco. From where he and Hermione were behind the rock, he couldn't hear what was being said, he knew though because it had just happened a few hours ago even if it was happening right in front of him.

Hermione punched Malfoy. Draco's head turned to the side and he glared at her.

"Nice shot." Harry whispered behind the rock nudging Hermione in the arm beside him. "Thanks." she whispered back proudly.

"You hit like a girl." Malfoy said defiantly looking like he was about to throw her a punch, but he hesitated. His mistake. Hermione threw another punch, this time landing straight on his nose, Draco's head bouncing back against the stone rock behind him. He grabbed his nose with a holler of pain and staggered around in small circles.

"That all you got?" he said between his hands. Hermione pulled back her arm and snapped another punch slightly higher. Draco twirled around in place and repeated himself as he fell to the ground.

"Draco!" Crabbe shouted as he knelt down to try and pick his friend up. Goyle and Crabbe looked up at Hermione with a mix of loathing and fear. She just walked past them with her head held high and called for Harry and Ron to follow. Crabbe and Goyle helped Draco up and ran back up and into the castle.

Hermione slowly slid her hand down beside her and Harry gave her a low-five before they snuck out from where they had been hiding and began following themselves down to Hagrid's Hut.

**-18-** **Trying to Follow in Their Footsteps**

Ron lifted his hand slowly in a delayed reaction to the long yawn escaping his mouth. He hated studying for tests. He hated taking tests. In fact, the whole test taking procedure upset him to no end. He wondered if students could protest the taking of tests like those muggles seem to do an awful lot when they don't feel like working. It had always been something he was interested in and wanted to know what it was like. _Muggles._ His thoughts drifted over towards his classmate and friend sitting right next to him, Hermione Granger. What he felt against tests, she felt for them. Just one reason why he describes her as mental.

"Ron, is something the matter?" Hermione asked looking up at him from her studies. There was a sense from her curious gaze that she was trying to work something out about Ron. "Something on your mind?"

Ron's mind went blank. He couldn't just tell her how he had been thinking she was mental. He opened his mouth but didn't attempt to speak.

"Do you have a question, or need something explained to you?" Hermione asked again folding her arms on top of the book and parchment that lay in front of her.

Ron shook his head from side to side and gave a short reply that was muffled by his reaching up and scratching his nose, "No."

He doubted if his question on the purpose of tests or the ability for students to strike them counted as questions, and even if they might have he knew Hermione would never consider them seriously so he just kept silent on the matter.

"Hey you two," Harry greeted as he came into the common room, looking slightly tired. He had just returned from Qudditch practice. "So I've been thinking-"

"Well I should hope so, we've got exams in three days." Hermione retorted as Harry took a seat on the sofa next to Ron. Harry gaped at her and then shared an exasperated look with Ron before Ron turned his head to look out the window while he stifled the urge to laugh with a cough into his cloak covered hand. Hermione just rolled her eyes at the boys reaction.

"Fine. Sorry, what have you been thinking about Harry?"

"Well, you know how my dad and his friends called themselves the Marauders," Harry began looking more and more excited as he spoke each word. "I think we should come up with a name for the three of us to use. Don't you?"

Ron smirked and turned to his best friend. He wondered why he hadn't thought of it. It was an obvious choice as to what they should call themselves.

"How 'bout the Mischief Makers?" he prompted to the other two and prepared for their excited agreement.

Hermione had been giving Harry one of her amused inquisitive looks before Ron spoke up. He noted the smile that faded down into the flat line of her lips, which she then pursed in a way that made him wish he hadn't said anything at all. He took a chance and snuck a glance at Harry. At least he seemed to be considering it in his head. That was better than pursed lips any day.

"I'm not sure that fits us entirely," Hermione finally spoke up. "Besides don't you think your brothers have already laid claim to that one?" Ron shot her an offended look but he didn't object aloud. Hermione and him each turned to Harry for support. Harry jumped in his seat, he obviously hadn't been expecting to be put on the spot.

"Well Hermione, what do you suggest?" He asked quickly, happy to get the focus off him for now. Ron turned back to her in time to see her pull back ever so slightly in her chair and lower her head with a look that came rather close to blushing on her face. He wondered what was so bloody embarrassing about this conversation that it would make her blush. Then again, it was Hermione, being mental and all, he wasn't sure why this reaction surprised him so much.

"We could call each other the Three Musketeers," Hermione suggested hesitantly. A short laugh burst out of Harry, but he silenced it quickly.

"_Ugh_, what kind of a name is Three Musketeers? And what the newt are Musketeers anyway?" Ron shot at her not even bothering to disguise his disgust at the sound of her name suggestion.

"Oh and you think Mischief Makers sounds so much better do you?" Hermione snapped back taking the defensive.

"Yeah." Ron replied elongating the word for all it was worth.

"How about Phoenix Three?" Harry suggested quickly, clearly wanting to stifle the fight between the other two. Now it was time for Ron to exchange an exasperated look with Hermione. Ron was hoping Harry wasn't too serious about this suggestion.

"Well..." Hermione began but cut herself off. Harry seemed to notice that she wasn't looking him in the eye.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked.

"Come on Harry, what isn't?" Ron replied leaning back in his seat and covering his head with his hand. He was getting a headache. That was the one thing he had been enjoying about studying earlier, the lack of a headache. It seemed that he just couldn't escape it. Suddenly it seemed Hermione and Harry were having a 'who can raise their voice and argue in the loudest most forceful whisper possible' contest. Ron couldn't tell who was winning, or what they were saying.

The sound of footsteps and an energetic conversation reached Ron's ears. He turned his head and looked behind him to see his older brothers coming in from the portrait hole. Fred and George stopped speaking as soon as Hermione's and Harry's rushing argument reached their ears. The twins exchanged curiously confused glances with one another and then posed them on the trio.

"Hey there," Fred said, effectively interrupting and pausing Harry and Hermione.

"That's better." George commented.

"So what's the tenacious trio up to now, not studying too hard we hope." they spoke together. "Not having a heated discussion over the effectiveness of goblin-witch relations or some other such nonsense are we?" George asked. "You shouldn't be so serious about your studies, it puts the rest of us on edge." Fred added. "Not to mention making it seem like we aren't trying as hard." George finished exchanging a nod of agreement with his twin.

There was a moment of silence between the five Gryffindor students. The twins began to appear confused, they had clearly expected some form of witty comment from either Ron or Hermione about how they didn't try as hard at their studies, but instead they were trying to piece together what this silence meant.

Ron was sure the others were staring at the twins in silence for the same reason he was. It was perfect. It fit them and their relationship with each other so perfectly and even sounded cool. He slowly turned his head towards his two best friends. For just a second they all shared a look in their circle before smiles crept up on their faces and they broke out into laughter. Ron missed the severely confused and disturbed looks on his older brothers' faces.

And so Harry, Hermione, and Ron agreed to start going about their days and adventures referring to one another, only to each other, as the Tenacious Trio. Or, at least while they studied for the test.

**-19- Bedtime Reading**

"Come on Hermione, you don't want to miss this!" Ron exclaimed as he dashed up the stairs towards Gryffindor Tower dragging Hermione behind him by her wrist. "You won't believe it!"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she gave in to being hauled up the stairs, even though she had been working in the library.

"Caddywumpuss," Ron said the password to the Fat Lady before they were even finished climbing the stairs.

The Fat Lady swung her portrait open just in time as Ron led Hermione through the portrait hole in a hurry.

The common room of Gryffindor was empty, not surprising given it was the winter holiday break. Ron continued on towards the stairs that led up to the boys dorms. Hermione just wished he would tell her what it was that he wanted her to see.

Ron pushed the dorm room door open and slowed his pace. He turned back toward her once he had moved in just enough to let her come in. He didn't say a word, just looked at her and then turned his head as he pointed towards a bed. Hermione wasn't surprised it was Harry's bed Ron was pointing at, but she was struck speechless at the sight before her.

"Let me in, let me in, I'm gonna grind your bones to make my bread!" Harry read from the story book he was holding, the threatening words lost their meaning by his use of an energetic high-pitch voice. He giggled, wiggling side to side in excitement from his head down to his toes. Hermione tilted her head in confusion.

"I will not! cried Jack," Harry continued to read looking down from his book as he flipped the page. Hermione gave a questioning glance at Ron. He simply made a come forward gesture with both his arms. Reluctantly she complied as Harry continued to read the story aloud.

"I don't wish to be ground into bread, but if you promise to leave me alone I'll give you my goose whose plucked feathers turn to gold!"

Hermione wasn't sure which disturbed her more, the horribly inaccurate wizard take on the fairy tale he was reading, or the fact that Harry was sitting on his bed reading the story to a bludger of all things. She wasn't sure whether she should send for Madam Pomfrey or laugh hysterically at his behavior.

"What is gold? Can I eat it? Does it make good bread? the Troll asked," Harry read on.

Hermione's attention was shifted from her friends insanity towards the window just beyond him in the wall space between Harry's and Ron's beds. A fluffy snowy owl sat outside on the window ledge. Hedwig was watching Harry with what Hermione thought was the most heart breaking expression she had ever seen on any animal in her entire life.

The occasional chirp from the owl seemed to Hermione to be a call out to Harry for the attention he was giving the bludger.

Harry wrapped his arm around the bludger and pulled it closer to him.

"You're the best pet in the world!" he hummed, giving the bludger a light kiss.

Hermione watched as Hedwig stiffened and chirped maliciously at the glass before flying off in an obvious jealous huff.

**-20- Head Punch**

Harry couldn't wait to see Hagrid. He and Hermione had managed to travel back in time, which still sounded remarkable to him, and save Sirius and Buckbeak from their certain deaths. The three friends were just about down the hill when Hermione suddenly grabbed both Ron's and Harry's wrists and stopped in her tracks along the path. He wondered why she had stopped when he knew she was just as eager to see Hagrid as he was, maybe more. Harry didn't have to ask her what was wrong. He just looked where she looked and answered his own question, and so it seemed did Ron. The three exchanged a glance and then looked back at the sight before them.

It was hard to believe, but they watched in silence as Draco was carring wood over to the side of Hagrid's hut and handed them to Goyle, who stacked them into the pile, while Crabbe used an axe to chop the wood. Hagrid watched on in what oddly looked like thanks, sitting on the ground in front of his door. The faint sounds of enthusiastic whistling reached the three friends ears.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron turned their heads back towards each other.

"Dude, how hard did you punch Malfoy?" Ron asked Hermione as seriously as he could. Hermione looked away, back down towards Hagrid's, as she slid her right sleeve down over her hand with her left hand. Harry reached forward and grabbed her arm just above the wrist and slid her sleeve up. Ron and Harry stared at her hand. Their eyes focused on her knuckles which were a faint reddish purple color.

* * *

I dedicate this story to Matelia-legwll, Thanks for all the inspiration!

- umi


	4. Chapter IV

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all Harry Potter characters are copyrights of J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

* * *

**-21- Demented Dreams**

It was a relaxing evening for Harry as he lay on his bed thinking of Hogwarts. It was summer break, and he couldn't wait to go to leave Private Drive and start his third year of learning to be a wizard. In the room across the hall, however, Harry's cousin would have preferred it if Harry had never became a wizard at all. When Harry had first been told about his magical heritage it was by Hagrid, a half-giant, who had made a show of his own magical powers by giving Dudley a pig's tail.

Dudley tossed and turned in his bed. Mumbling and pleading loudly in his sleep to be left alone and for the pigs to stop chasing him. He didn't want to play with the other piggies.

Harry folded his hands up and under his head. He admired the full moon shinning into his room. It really was a lovely evening.

**-22- Hold the Rescue **

Harry opened the door of the phonebooth open. "Come on!" he ushered for the others to pile in. Ginny went in first, Ron second, Hermione third, Neville fourth, Luna fifth, and then Harry piled in after them all closing the door after him. It was a tight fit. "Whoever's nearest the receiver, dial six two four four two!" Harry shouted with the side of his face flat against the glass door.

Ron maneuvered his arm and dialed, as the receiver was passed from hand to hand till it reached Harry. Suddenly a cool female voice sounded inside the box, "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business." Harry mentally sighed. "Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Harry Potter. We're here to rescue my godfather from Voldemort and his Death Eaters!" Harry spoke quickly into the receiver. There was an odd moment of silence in the telephone booth.

"Maybe you should have lied about why we're here mate," Ron whispered. The others stayed silent and waited with Harry. He was starting to agree with Ron when suddenly a noise reached his ears. He wondered where it was coming from and quickly realized it was coming from the receiver in his hand.

"Hang on guys, I hear something from the phone." he informed the others.

"Well, what is it Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry could hear the impatience in her voice. He didn't blame her though, they were all crammed into a tiny phonebooth and on their way to duel Death Eaters. He was just as anxious. He held the receiver up to his ears. Harry's face went blank.

"I don't believe this." he muttered.

"What is it Harry?" Ron and Hermione asked, the others looked around as best they could to see Harry and find out what was going on.

"Hermione," Harry began, "they put me on hold." He lifted the receiver as best he could over the heads of everyone. Slowly the silence of the phonebooth was replaced by the slow and mystic tunes of the classical wizards band _Hartforture Hags_.

**-23- From the Bushes**

Malfoy crept along the ground behind some bushes feeling proud of himself. Finally, the day had come to enact his revenge for the 'train incident' that had recently become the vain of his existence. He had spent half his summer vacation plotting on how to get back at the Weasley's and Potter. All his planning would come to sprout this very morning, and he wasn't taking chances. He had left Crabbe and Goyle behind so they couldn't give him away or ruin his masterful plan. Besides, it was his pride that had been wounded the worst. It was only fair that he got all the glory for himself, by himself.

Draco pushed aside a branch so that there was a hole just big enough for his eyes to show through and watch what was going on. He had to pick precisely the right moment. A devious smile crept up along the sides of his face. His intended victims were in plain sight.

Harry had come to the Weasley's during the course of the summer, he had had some difficulties dealing with the passing of his godfather, but spending time with Ron and Hermione seemed to be offering him a small diversion from his thoughts. He was currently working in the Weasley's garden attempting to help eradicate gnomes with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. They would never suspect that Malfoy was near and ready to deliver his just deserts. Why it was almost too much for Draco, he felt like letting out a maniacal laugh, but knew if he did his element of surprise would be lost. So he resolved to just thinking it in his head while he waited for just the right moment. Almost, he told himself, just a little bit longer.

"Are you trying to catch the Transylvania Triggle-warts?" a soft voice spoke directly behind Malfoy's ear. He hadn't been expecting that, he jumped where he was crouched but he lost his balance and rolled through the bush out into the open. He stared behind him at the blonde girl who had scared him so. It was disturbing how well she could do that to him, this wasn't the first time after all.

"What- are- you-?" He tried to voice at her but he was still hyperventilating from the shock. Luna Lovegood stood exactly where she was and just gave him a quizzical look and then turned her attentions to the bush he had just been hiding in.

"You should be more careful, Triggle-warts aren't very pleasant."

Draco Malfoy could not remember a moment in his life when he was as speechless as he was now. To his utter annoyance the commotion had caught the attentions of Harry and the others who came swiftly over to Draco and Luna.

"Malfoy," Ron practically spat, "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" he demanded. Everyone stared at Draco, except Luna who was busy observing something near her feet it seemed. Malfoy looked away from them.

"I was just taking a walk and got lost. I heard voices and-"

"A walk!?" everyone chorused together in disbelief. Draco just shrugged. It didn't matter if they believed him, even if he couldn't act out his brilliant plan, the last thing he was about to do was share it with the likes of them.

"You don't even live near us. Just how many days have you been lost for?" Ron retorted causing everyone to break out into laughter. Malfoy couldn't take it anymore, he pulled himself off and stomped off completely embarrassed and furious with them and worse, himself. Ron couldn't help himself as he watched Malfoy leave in such a disgruntled manner,

"You're going the wrong way!" he shouted after him. Draco could still hear the laughter long after leaving the Burrow.

"What was up with him do you think?" Harry asked the others after they began to calm down.

"I believe he caught the Transylvania Triggle-warts from the bushes. It can impair your judgment for a short period of time." Luna coolly answered.

Hermione snapped her fingers and gave everyone a sly grin, "So that's his problem."

-**24- Wuz Up V-Daddy**

"But I'm right here, Potter," a high, cold voice spoke from just behind Harry. He turned just as Lord Voldemort appeared in the middle of the hall, his wand pointing at Harry. The scar on his forehead was practically burning with pain, but Harry ignored it. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Yo wuz up V-daddy. How you been kickin'? Last time I saw your grill was back when you wacked your pop's bed and tried to bust a curse on my ass. Don't fret though, I don't be hating. For sho. So wuz the huge scheme dis time around, gonna try and get all in this or did you finally grow a set?"

"What-?" Voldemort stammered looking at Harry as if he just grew a set of horns and started speaking in tongues. He sideways tip-toed over to where Dumbledore was standing. He had arrived shortly after Harry's greeting. He leaned in and whispered to Albus.

"Did you understand any of that?"

"Not a word, but I find that the best things to do in these situations is to not discourage a child's need to express themselves and just carry on as usual." Dumbledore whispered back out of the corner of his mouth giving Harry a friendly nod and wave, as he hadn't had time yet to say hello. Voldemort tilted his head back, still observing Harry oddly.

"Right. Um- where was I?"

"Believe you were going to challenge him to a duel or some such nonsense."

"Ah, yes, that sounds about right."

"Come on V-daddy let's kick it wizard style yo!" Harry interrupted. Voldemort and Dumbledore looked from Harry to each other. Voldemort raised an eyebrow at Dumbledore.

"You're positive that you don't want me to kill him?"

"Quite." Dumbledore beamed at him.

"You're all insane." Voldemort mumbled as he walked back to his place in front of Harry to begin their duel.

**-25- Lack of Foresight**

Harry ran down the halls of the Ministry of Magic in pursuit of Bellatrix, the woman who had just murdered his godfather right in front of him. He wasn't going to just let her get away. His heart was pumping, his head throbbing in pain from his scar. The only thing that mattered currently was keeping his feet moving, everything else would have to wait.

"STOP!" Harry called casting spell after spell trying to get Bellatrix. She kept avoiding him, and laughing at him. Harry was beginning to hate the sound of her laughter. It made is head hurt more.

"Just roll that prophecy at me child and I won't kill you!" Bellatrix shrieked her offer to him. Harry didn't understand this woman, hadn't she been paying any attention during the battle in the room with the veil?

"You know I would love to, but- darn it, during all that battling back there the darn thing went and got itself destroyed!" Harry yelled at her.

"I don't believe you! Give me the prophecy so that I can give it to Master! He'll reward me greatly, and I'll repay the favor to you by not ending your life."

"Lady- he doesn't love you! And the prophecy broke so I'm thinking you're screwed all around!" Harry spat back.

Bellatrix fumed at him.

"You're a little liar Potter!"

"Is that honestly the best name calling you can think of? I have a moronic cousin who can come up with better crap than that. And he's a muggle!"

"You insolent brat! If you won't give me what I want, I'll just take it then!" Bellatrix shrilled, she raised her wand high above her head. "Accio Prophecy!"

Harry questioned her spell as a strange whooshing sound reached his ears that he couldn't identify. Suddenly, hundreds of small silvery objects flew past him and plummeted Bellatrix, covering her in mass hoard of prophecy orbs.

Harry looked on with a wide smile on his face, "She should have seen that one coming."

* * *

I would like to thank Matelia Legwll for the inspiration help with the above scenes. If you have any ideas for new scenes, or would like to see another take on scene from a book and/or movie of Harry Potter, I would love to hear them. You can send them in reviews or private messages, either is fine.

Thanks for reading - umi


	5. Chapter V

**- 26 - Interesting Fact of the Day**

Harry walked across the grounds of Hogwarts on his way back from a morning Quidditch practice back towards the castle. He had a few hours till lunch and was distracted with his own thoughts until a familiar voice rang in his ears.

"Hey Harry." Luna Lovegood greeted him, joining him in his walk back towards the castle. Harry immediately slowed his pace and gave her a smile.

"Hi Luna." he greeted as part of his thoughts wondered what kind of a conversation they were going to have today. It was becoming a patterned thing with Luna these days, she'd always find him and share some random fact she had either learned or made up. Most of the time it was difficult for Harry to distinguish which was which.

"Harry, did you know yew tree needles are poisonous?" Luna spoke up as if on cue, though it wasn't as if Harry was going to be leading the conversation between them any time soon.

"Now I do." Harry replied as he thought about what she said. "That's quite helpful. Thanks Luna."

Luna tilted her head at him. "Helpful how? Not that I'm disagreeing that it's very useful knowledge but why-"

"Well basically," Harry cut in, "it let's me know not to let Voldemort poke me with his wand."

"Oh, is it made of yew?" Luna asked, her large eyes growing wider as the conversation continued.

"Yeah." Harry nodded. He opened the door to the castle and held it for her to go in first. "Let's hope he hasn't learned your interesting fact of the day or I could be in loads more trouble." Harry added as they passed by the entrance to the Great Hall.

"I'll say, being poisoned by yew is a rather unpleasant experience." Luna replied as they began heading up the Grand Staircase.

"ugh… right… wait, _what_?" Harry stopped on the staircase and watched, in his slight confusion, as Luna continued making her way up the stairs. He let out a small laugh and then jogged up the stairs to catch up with her. He couldn't help but wonder just what kind of a fact Luna would tell him tomorrow. And it was a slightly strange feeling, however pleasant, that he found himself actually looking forward to it.

**- 27 - How They Figured it Out**

"I told you already, he said he already finished his Astronomy homework and wants to be left alone to finish up the rest of his make-up work." James replied to the inquiry about Remus both Sirius and Peter had just thrown his way.

He was finishing getting his telescope set up at the table the three of them had moved over towards a window in the Gryffindor Common room. It was late a night and they were the only ones left in the room. It was just the first week of their second school year and since they didn't have much homework yet, James had agreed for all of them with Remus to do their work in the Common Room to give him a peaceful night on the account of his feeling unwell.

James's reply seemed to be enough for the other two. They set about their self made work area for their Astronomy work. James was going to do the star charts, Sirius was going to fill out the Moon charts and the work with Peter on answering the twenty lunar and stellar questions they had been given.

"Hey did you know that every month as a different names for it's full moons?" Peter randomly asked as he scanned through his book. He had found something he thought was interesting and hoped the others would think so too. James continued to fiddle with his telescope.

"Give me that," Sirius reached across the table and took the book from Peter's hands. He began to scan the page Peter had been looking at with his finger. "Okay… let me see, November, _November_, Ah! _Yes, okay_. Dark, white, ... what could people not make up their minds?" James turned his head as Sirius began to read aloud knowing why November interested him so much, it was Sirius's birth month.

"Sirius keep going." James interrupted.  
"_Fine_. Dark, white, oak, hunter's, I like that one, snow and tree. _Eh_."  
"What's it say for March?" James asked curiously, now fully drawn in to the new distraction.  
"Wind, sleepy, storm... no wonder your hair's a mess, and death."  
"That's not very pleasant." Peter commented looking at James with a slightly sorrow filled expression.  
"Shouldn't read too much into it mate." Sirius said in a rather casual tone. Clearly the moon names for James's birth month didn't bother him.

"Give me my book back Sirius, I want to read mine!" Peter squeaked trying to reach for the book across the table but his arms were a few inches to short.  
"Your born in the same month I am nimwit." Sirius retorted at him, finding his feeble attempts to get the book back pathetic.  
"Oh, Yeah. Right, sorry." Peter replied sheepishly backing back down in his seat. "Okay then, what about Remus's"

James and Sirius exchange glances then slowly turned their heads to Peter.

"I'm sorry are you the same Peter Pettigrew we bunk up with? How do you not remember finding out last year that both you and I are born in November and James and Remus are born in March?!" Sirius wasn't even trying to hide the smirk on his face.

"Go on finish the list." James suggested towards Sirius to change the subject.

"October's Moons are the hunter's, harvest, raven, blood, and blood again apparently. For December there's winter, cold, wolf, peach, and bitter. January's are quiet, winter, storm, wolf, cold, wolf, ice, wolf."

"There sure are a lot Wolf Moons." Peter commented as Sirius finished January's list.

"Probably relates to Lycanthropy." James replied.

Silence surrounded the boys. Sirius looked down at the work he had done on the Lunar Chart, ignoring the book still in his hands. Slowly James pulled the Lunar Chart towards himself. They looked up from the parchment on the table at one another.  
"You don't think-" James began.  
"Only one way to be sure." Sirius cut him off. Peter looked between the two of them, his confusion increasing by the second. After a few moments of silence Sirius suddenly spoke up again.

"Hey, I think I left something I need up in the dorm. Want to go with me to get it Peter?"  
"Ugh, _why_?"  
"I'll go too, come on Peter." James piped up giving Sirius a wink to show his understanding.  
"Erm... okay..." Peter replied. Together the three of them headed up to their dorm room.

**- 28 - N.E.W.T.S. Break for Tonks and Charlie Weasley**

"It's a strange feeling, knowing in a few months we'll never be coming back here. This place has been home for seven years, you know." Tonks sighed from her perch a top a large rock along the lake edge.

"I think I'm going to miss the sight of the castle the most." Charlie replied relaxing back against the boulder. He was admiring the view of Hogwarts from where they were sitting. Tonks looked down at him.

"Hey, you ever wonder why the castle doesn't have a moat?" she asked him. Charlie leaned forward and looked up over his shoulder at her as he burst out laughing. "I'm serious." she spouted defensively, her face becoming rather flushed. Charlie just continued laughing, but managed to get a brief reply out.

"No Tonks, can't say I ever have." Tonks turned her head to try and hide her red face from Charlie as his laughter continued on.

**- 29 - Communication Confusion**

"So what do you think I should write for Tuesday?" Ron asked Harry. They were collaborating on yet another Divination assignment to pass time before they go watch the Quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Slytherin.

"An unexpected encounter with someone from your past?" Harry suggested unsurely.  
"That works. How's your week looking?" Ron asked as he scribbled in Harry's suggestion on his prediction chart.  
"The usual, disastrous, chance my life will be in peril." Harry replied casually.  
"Must be nice." Ron retorted just as a Hermione walked up to the table they were working at in the common room. Ron and Harry looked up from their work at her. She smiled at them and then focused on Harry.

"Harry I finally figured out how to help you with that one thing," Harry gave her a puzzled look. "You know you brought it up back after we finished with that other thing. It shouldn't take too long to explain so just come and find me when your done with your work. You know where I'll be." At that Hermione turned and left rather quickly. Harry looked on after her for a few minutes then finally turned to Ron.

"Why does Hermione always seem to think I know what she's talking about?" Harry asked him, the two of them sharing puzzled looks.  
"Beats me mate," Ron replied, "Maybe you should make a prediction about understanding Hermione for the first time. Though I doubt Trewlany would believe it. I know I wouldn't. On second thought, maybe you should write it."  
"Yeah, maybe. I'll tell you one prediction I won't be getting wrong," Harry sighed as he began gathering his things together. "We won't get to watch today's Quidditch match."  
Ron joined him in another sigh.  
"To bad you can't get any credit for that one." Ron joked following Harry's lead of gathering his things.  
"Hermione sure knows how to ruin a nice day. We didn't get to finish the last of our homework and you watch it, she'll never let us blame it on her. Even though it is all her fault. And we don't even know what she wants us to do."

**- 30 - Between Nargles and Kisses**

Harry had just finished removing the embarrassing decorations he knew were all Dobby's doing when the door creaked open behind him. The room of requirement had been kept a secret so far, but that didn't prevent Harry from being slightly jumpy about who entered, especially when they entered when he wasn't expecting anyone just yet. He turned around quickly, but his moment of being startled instantly dissipated with the entrance of Luna Lovegood, looking dreamy as always.

Harry smiled her way. His awarness of this came only a second later and then he was thankful she was too busy looking round the room to notice.  
"Hello," she vaguely greeted him, still distracted by the decoration it seemed. "These are nice, did you put them up?"  
"No." Harry replied quick to have a normal conversation with Luna, it was a rare occurrence after all. "It was Dobby the house-elf."

Luna turned to face him nodding at him, then she pointed upwards about his head.  
"Mistletoe." she said dreamily. Harry followed her eye and finger line and sure enough he was practically standing directly underneath the clumpy white berries. "It's okay, I don't see any signs of a nargle infestation though."

Before Harry could think to move out of the way or ask what a nargle is he felt a soft, warm press against his right cheek. Luna pulled away from the kiss quickly and hoped away, leaving Harry standing there stunned, watching her hair bounce and sway behind her. Harry slowly reached up and touched his cheek where Luna had kissed him and another smile crept across his face.

Harry wondered if he should say something to her, but lost his chance as the door opened behind him and Angelina, Katie, and Alicia walked in with 'hellos' and their own compliments on the decorations. Harry was thankful no one mentioned the redness that he was sure was present on his face.

* * *

disclaimer: The characters and realm of Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling. beginning of scene 30's dialogue credit to J. K. Rowling as well.

_I hope you've enjoyed reading this collection of scenes as much as I have been enjoying writing them. Thanks you Matelia Legwll for the helpful inspiration and to you and Boo for all the encouraging support, I hope you two like this chapter._

thanks for reading everyone - umi.


	6. Chapter VI

**-31- Un ****Veiled Affection**

After awhile, exhausted and drained, Harry found himself sitting on a bench beside Luna.  
"I'd want some peace and quiet, if it were me," she said.  
"I'd love some," he replied.  
"I'll distract them all," she said. "Use your Cloak."  
And before he could say a word she had cried, "Oooh, look, a Blibbering Humdinger!" and pointed out the window.

The crowd around them reacted just as Harry knew Luna knew they would. No one was looking at them. Harry slid under the cloak in an instant. It was the first feelings of relief Harry felt in his mind. It was all thanks to Luna's quick and clever thinking. Without any conversation she had know exactly what to do for him, to help him. Harry knew in this moment he loved her more than he had ever before in the three years they had gradually grown closer together. A love that would only continue to grow after this moment. He would have given up all his gold in his Gringotts vault to just stay where he was beside her but there were things he had left to do before he could fully relax and enjoy the safety of the world that he had just provided. He still had to finish this story he had been brought into.

Still he couldn't just leave her. Harry reacted quickly, he knew the pause of the crowd wouldn't last. Still under the cloak he stood up and leaned into her, planting a soft kiss on her cheek. He let his lips hover near her long enough to whisper "_love you_" to her. He then left knowing she would understand the implied feelings of thanks from his message. Harry went directly towards the other two people that were as dear in his heart. The three of them had begun this journey together and he wanted to explain everything to just them first. He owed them that courtesy.

They were waiting for him, he could tell, with each other's hand in their own, a simple showcase of where their hearts belonged. There had always been strong bonds between them. It was a funny feeling for Harry as the thought of how, after it being the three of them for so long, it would be four from now on, came to him as he approached the other two. Ron and Hermione were meant for each other, from the beginning it seemed, but for Harry it took the loss of them and a strange conversation of thestrals for him to meet the one he was meant for. The one who was just as right for him as he was for her.

**-32- What Was Missing From the Scene in Movie 3**  
Harry turned slightly, watching as the best DADA teacher he had ever known at Hogwarts slowly walked away from him. In the short year he had known the man, he had become a very dear friend. It wasn't right what was making him go. He watched as Lupin flicked his wand to open the door of the classroom. Harry beamed at the last sight of him.  
"Goodbye Moony, take care of yourself," Harry spoke aloud, even though he knew no one but the walls could hear him.

**-33- Impression Made As Soon As She Was Sorted**

The Sorting Hat did not take but a second before shouting "Gryffindor!" its voice booming in the Great Hall. Applause and cheers sounded together as a chorus that masked the tiny groan that sprang forth from a young boy in the first year group still waiting to be sorted. The red haired Lily Evans made her way towards her house table but gave a slight smile at her first magical friend.

As she approached the table the last person who'd been sorted into Gryffindor before her scooted on the bench to make room for her. Lily had not been paying that much attention to where she was going but as she took her seat she recognized the face of the boy next to her and wasn't thrilled. She did not return his welcoming smile. She turned quickly away from him, her hair swishing behind her like a curtain being quickly pulled across a window.

The Gryffindor boy had remembered the girl from the compartment on the train. There was little interest about her to him, up until the Sorting Hat had shouted _"Gryffindor!"_, that was when his curiosity began. It was still a wonder to him that he had not ended up in Slytherin himself, and though the boy she clearly had been friends with would most assuredly end up in that slimy house, she, like him, was awarded the lion's den.

Sirius Black had grown up learning a certain train of thought, but that didn't mean he was bound to all of it. Still, he instinctively acted the gentlemen and scooted along the bench to make as much room for his new housemate that he possibly could. He wore a genuine smile on his face too. Partly because of his remaining excitement of his own house placement, and second, because the girl walking to him was the first girl housemate in his year. She was also rather cute.

But instead of letting him say hello, she had shown some strange sign of recognition of him. "She remembers me," he thought to himself as he observed her for a second more. It was a good thing he did too, as her next reaction told him the measure of her first impression of him. She turned her back to him so quickly he swore he felt a sudden draft through the room.

His gray eyes stared at back of her red hair covered head, his mind forming an instant but silent reply. "Fine, see if I give you any special attention. Snob."

**-34- Headlines**

James Potter couldn't be happier than he was at present. His very first date with Lily was going great, if he did think so himself. A part of him never wanted the day to end, the other part couldn't wait to get home and tell Sirius all about it. Sirius had been openly sceptical about their date taking place at an open air muggle restaurant in London. Not that James hadn't had his own doubts, but since they primarily dealt with what he would order to eat, he couldn't wait to wipe the smirk he knew was there of of Sirius's face.

Together Lily and James walk along the sidewalk. There was silence between them, but it wasn't awkward, they had just exhausted a lot of conversational topics and thoughts during lunch. Now they were headed back to the Leaky Couldron so that james could go home and Lily could catch a cab. James desperately wished he could walk her home himself, but he knew it was a bit unrealistic. It just gave him something to look forward to in the future.

"This was nice." Lily said as she pressed a button on the corner light stand. She looked up and smiles at James.  
"It was." He agreed wondering if he actually sounded as lame as he thought he did.

Lily tilted back on her heels. James would have sworn her eyes were laughing at him even though her mouth wasn't.

"So was the muggle side of London as scary as you imagined?" She asked, clearly choosing to change the subject but keep a conversation going. A very good sign in James's opinion.

"I wasn't scared," He had to defend himself, he just had to. "But it is a lot different than I thought it would be. Muggle Studies may not be the best reference point though." Lily and James laughed together.

"Come on, we can walk now."  
"Being told when to walk is just strange-" James was cut off as a car sped by inches in front of them with out stopping. Lily whipped her head after them and shouted.  
"They're called brakes! Use them!"  
"Another benefit of being magical. Wizards don't have to deal with things like this." James said as Lily pulled him quickly to the other sid of the street. "Ever." He added when they reached the sidewalk. Lily looked at him and then rolled her eyes. She turned towards the Leaky Cauldron and walked towards the door. James blew air between his lips as he followed her in silence.

Not too long after, James joined Sirius up in his room. Sirius was reading a muggle magazine on motorbikes, his new found love next to pranking.

"How'd it go?"

James kenw he couldn't avoid telling him the whole story, so he didn't. He started from the promising beginning to the enjoyable and fun middle and then quickly informed of his and Lily's near death experience and his comment that seemed to upset Lily. In his head James was still trying to process right.

James let Sirius have a few jabs at his expense before he swatted a pillow at him. Sirius didn't bother to block it. He barked a laugh.

"Even muggles don't want the two of your together." James dropped his head into his hands.  
"Not funny Padfoot."  
"I can see the headlines 'James Potter and Lily Evans killed in car crash'. Wouldn't that have been an awful fate for a first date. He was replied with another pillow to the face.

**-35- Question of the Map and the Rat**

Harry jumped up from his seat on the train and pulled his small trunk down from the racks above. He unlatched it and carfully placed the letter his godfather had just sent him down into it. He paused and grabbed the larger piece of folded parchment resting just inside. He handled it for a moment then closed his trunk back up. Ron noticed.

"That map sure is going to come in handy," He said as he helped Harry lift his trunk back up. "Pretty cool how your dad and his friends made it."

"Yeah," Harry replied. They sat down next to each other opposite Hermione and crookshanks. Ron's new pet was fluttering about obnoxiously.

"It does give me a thought though," Ron spoke up again.

"Can the world really be ending?" Hermione scoffed. Ron gave her a short glare.

"Seriously, Fred and George have had that thing for years. Right?" He looked between the two of them. Harry nodded.

"So how come they never noticed Percy or me sleeping in the same bed as a Peter Pettigrew?"

Harry and Hermione stared at him, then at each other, then at Ron again. Hermione opened her mouth but nothing came out. She tried again but still couldn't say anything in response. Harry and Ron looked at her.

Harry sighed and gave his friend a nudge as he sank back into the seat. "It must be the end of the world after all, _you_ just made Hermione speechless."

* * *

Clearly, scene 31's first section is from book seven, pg 745 - credit goes directly to J. K. Rowling for those words.  
Scene 33 is inspired by book 7 too, pg 672.  
Scene 32, is in all fairness, the line I always add for Harry when I watch the movie so I figured it was about time I wrote it down.

As for Scene 35, this is an example of how fun it is to prompt and question oneself over random things about the harry potter novels. The tinniest thing can make for some interesting thoughts. So instead of me answering my own question with this scene, and believe me I have some pretty good envisioning of what the Weasley Twin's thought when they saw that, but I want to hear from you what you think the answer is. Did they notice or did they just not care to spy on their siblings?


End file.
